happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smoke in the Grass
Smoke in the Grass is a fan episode. In this episode, Tine gets addicted to tobacco, and it's up to Nico to kick him off the addiction. Starring *Nico and Tine Appearances *Scaredy Crow *Nutty *Persona Plot A tobacco-free Nico is seen walking down a sidewalk with a black tuxedo on. Tine, who is walking next to him happily, sees a sharp thorn and freaks out. He backs away, but Nutty, who was buying chewing tobacco, thinking it was candy, drops some of it down a hill, where he chases after. A cigarette flies past a fire, lighting it, and lands in Tine's mouth. Some chewing tobacco falls in his mouth as well and he reluctantly tries some. He enjoys and goes up the hill to buy himself some cigarettes. Nutty reaches the chewing tobacco, but gets hit by a car. Tine buys some and sighs after smoking a few. He then tells Nico his therapy session is dismissed for the day and walks into his house. A day later, Nico is seen walking into a building when he sees smoke coming from Tine's office. He quickly runs in, but just sees Tine smoking. Nico calls Tine a hypocrite, who ignores this and continues smoking. Nico attempts to take the cigarettes at Tine's desk, but Tine stops him, making him toss the cigarette he is smoking out a window, where it lands on a farm and lights Scaredy Crow on fire. Nico decides to try helping Tine with his addiction. Nico is seen sitting at a desk with a pack of cigarettes on the desk. Tine sits down at a chair in front of Nico and prepares to grab a cigarette. As soon as he does this, Nico stabs Tine's hand with a knife. Tine screams in pain and asks Nico why he stabbed his hand. Nico tells Tine it is part of the therapy and heals his wound. Nico decides to try something else. He hands Tine three objects: a cigarette, a needle disguised as a cigarette, and a lighter. Tine grabs the cigarette, making Nico toss it away. Tine then grabs the needle and "lights" it. He sucks on it, stabbing his tongue. Nico asks if Tine is feeling worse about cigarettes, who disagrees with Nico. As drastic measures, Nico decides to resort to shock or fire. He grabs a flamethrower from behind his desk and grabs a taser from behind his desk as well. Tine gets scared, and Nico hands him a cigarette. Terrified, he grabs the cigarette. As he tries not to smoke the cigarette, his addiction gets to him and he smokes it. Nico prepares to burn Tine, but the flamethrower blows up, charring Nico. A cigarette falls in Nico's mouth, lit. He smokes it and enjoys it. As the two addicts walk away, the flamethrower sets them on fire. Outside, Persona sees Tine's tuxedo float outside of the building and gets an idea. Dressed as Tine, he tries to get an apparently alive Nutty off of his addiction. Deaths *Scaredy Crow burns to death. (DEBATABLE) *Nico and Tine burn to death. (DEBATABLE) Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 65 Episode